Miracles Are Always Miracles
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: Everyone is starting their lives as they are in college. Ben, Adrian, Amy and Ricky are raising their families. Amy plans her and Ricky's wedding. 10 years go by, life gets more complicated, well, like mother, like daughter. How will Ben, Adrian, Amy and Ricky deal with the new additions to their families?
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Life Of The Americans Teenager: "Miracles Are Always Miracles"

AN: So, I've had this idea in my brain for months. I just haven't had the right idea on how I wanted to have it.

Now I think I got it. Mercy is actually here. I keep crying uncontrollably every time I watch that episode. Amy and Ricky have a daughter instead.

Piercings:

Amy & Ricky

Ben & Adrian

Grace & Jack

Ashley & Luke

Anne & George

Alice and Henry

Cindy & Robban

Leo & Betty

Here's the summary: Full anyway.

Everyone's starting their lives as they are in college. Finding themselves. Adrian, Ben, Amy and Ricky are raising their families. Amy is planning her and Ricky's wedding. Adrian finds out news. Grace and Jack decide to get take the next their relationship to the next level, deciding on marriage. Ashley finds the love of her life. George and Anne rebuild their marriage for their children. Alice and Henry decide to move in with each other and start to take their relationship to the next level as well. Everyone's lives are crazy still. 10 years go by, Amy and Ricky's daughter find herself in the same situation as her parents and then Ben and Adrian's daughter finds herself in the same situation as well. Can life get anymore compilated? Guess so, like mother, like daughter.

I of course can't fit all of this in the summary which sucks as hell.

This is Rated T: Maybe some sexual content, maybe a little bit like The Secret Life of the American Teenager.

Here's the couple's kids names:

Ben & Adrian:

Mercy Hope

Karlee Rose

Taylor Annalise

Stephen Drew

Tristan Noah

Faith Aliyah

Amy & Ricky:

Alessia Anastasia

Noah Stephen

Alayah Braylee

Brayden Blaise

Grace & Jack:

Emmalynn Grace

Jacey Maria

Brooklyn Marie

Kelli Madelynn

Makayla Elizabeth

Ashley & Luke:

Kristi Bailee

Paisley Ashlynn

Madelynn Makayla

Lianna Nicole

Anne & George:

Amy Amiyah

Ashley Lynn

Robert Scott (Robbie)

Miayah Savannah

I decided to have Anne & George have another child.

Robban & Cindy:

Adrian Penelope

Athena Nicole

Adrian's parents have another daughter.

Kathleen & Marshall:

Grace Rose

Thomas Daniel (Tom)

Alice & Henry:

Hannah Jacklynn

Abigail Kayleigh

Lacey Rose

So I hope you guys like this. I will do seasons of this. So keep an eye out of the first chapter!Okay, byeeeee!

The Secret Life of the American Teenager: Miracles Are Always Miracles coming soon! :)


	2. Clumpsy Me! AN-Not a chapter

Author's Note for Full of Miracles & Mistakes, Forbidden Love, Suite Life: Next Generation Season 2, Lovers and Miracles, Best Friends Forever, Austin & Ally: Pregnancies & Parenting, Loving You Forever and Always, Miracles Are Always Miracles, A Miracle Always A Miracle, Our Love Can Do Miracles, Suite Miracles, Suite Life: Parenthood, A Haunting of Suite Life & Suite Mistakes:

Hi guys, so no this isn't a chapter for ANY of my stories…You see, I have Cerebral Palsy, and my abilities are so fantastic! (Laughing) Yesterday, they were HELL! I tripped, fell right onto my bedroom floor, face first, and last May I got a cap for my tooth because of falling onto the gym floor. Well, that's what happened, but this time it was 100% WORSE! It hurts like...Well, I can't say how nice it hurts. (Laughs)

Today, I went to my dentist, he told me that I can't bite on anything! I have a loose tooth, on my left side of the chipped tooth! I have all of my adult teeth so I CAN NOT lose this tooth!

And I might have a root canal, and to make it worse, I have my wisdom coming in...They're growing, but they haven't came through yet. He wants to see me in two weeks...

Ugh, guys I'm so sorry. I wish I had better news for all of my stories. But I don't. I don't think I'll be writing for a long while, this sucks. It really does!

I can't have a normal Thanksgiving! No turkey for me-Fuck. I'm on a soft/drink diet- like mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, Mac & Cheese, smoothies, warm coffee, anything like that. And ICE CREAM! (Lol, I'm happy about that. Funny.)

I can't give a time on when I can update...I really wish I could say when I will, but I can't…

My mom says your face is MOST painful place you can get hurt. Lots of blood people!

I had one bad day yesterday. :(

Anyway, I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving and maybe Christmas, but I should be fine before then :)

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Love always,

JustinBieberLover101


End file.
